bas_makes_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexia Birmingham
Alexia Birmingham is one of the main characters of ''The Outbreak Story'' and its lore. A longtime friend and love interest of Shelby Rose, the two joined the Special Paranormal Defense Forces together, training together and later joining Team 16 (at the time consisting of Noah Ridge Jr., James Thorpe and Marie Belle) on their hunt for the three lost artifacts. In battle, Alexia Birmingham relies on magic to do her work. Her hands can channel magic in order to create constructed weapons, but only if she knows the blueprint. Her preferred weapons are the Axeblade, the Glacier Ice-Blade and the Wonder Hammer. In case her magic runs out, both her sleeves have hidden blades built into them for close assassinations. Her talisman is modified to both protect her against dark forces, aid her with channeling her powers and limiting her powers to keep a "meltdown" from happening. A genetic mutation during her time in her mother's womb caused her to develop biological condition beyond the level of a girl her age, as well as enhanced senses and the ability to trigger a temporary boost called Trance. Her love for the human race and her girlfriend is what defines her, believing that her purpose is to protect, to nurture and to love all the good that exists. In her free time, she is also a prolific writer. Profile Background Personality Alexia is a pacifist who dislikes fighting, because it goes against her love for the human race and her personal moral code. She believes that problems can be solved diplomatically and put to rest to provide a much better outcome. Her emotions are intense and long-lived, and often get the best of her. She is lesbian, and has a loving and intimate relationship with Shelby Rose, her girlfriend. Alexia often thinks that people won't accept their relationship, but this does not prevent her from acting on her feelings. Alexia likes alcholic drinks and hot foods. Alexia is a bit of a pessimist at times. Abilities Role in The Outbreak Story Early life Born in Birmingham, U.K. on 7 September 1997, Alexia Birmingham grew up with her father. Her mother, Simone Birmingham, died from giving birth to her, but Alexia remembers her mother's face and her happiness. It later became clear that a rare genetic mutation during Alexia's time in her mother's womb had caused her to develop an enhanced biological fitness. All her five senses - hearing, smell, taste, touch and vision - appeared to be enhanced as well, as Alexia claimed to hear frequencies of sound that a normal human being cannot hear, being able to identify a human being by their smell with incredible accuracy, and being able to look into the sun without being blinded for a limited time. She was a nice person to be around according to her peers, but often a bit off and anti-social because her super-senses made her feel alienated. In her teens, she started to drink before the legal age because her senses often became too much for her. Her father abandoned her when she was 12 because of his drug and tobacco addiction. It can be concluded that Alexia lost her childhood innocence at that moment. Meeting Shelby Rose Her father's abandonment made her feel lonely and devoid of a purpose, leading to her becoming more rebellious. Some of her peers urged her to get a boyfriend, but despite multiple attempts to do so, she never found someone of interest, and she realized that she didn't even care that much. As she wrote one day, "guys are just not my thing", but she found it a bit absurd at first. She just laughed it off. Around that time, she became friends with Shelby Rose, a fellow classmate of hers of the same age. Alexia began to develop romantic feelings for her friend, but believing that such a thing is impossible, she believed that she was just way too stressed, or that her senses were messing her up, or she was just confused. She didn't know it, but according to others, it was "completely obvious". In the end, she couldn't rationalize her feelings any longer, and she concluded that she indeed loved her friend and was a lesbian. To her, it all felt "incomprehensible", but the pieces fell together slowly. According to her diary and later SPDF logbook entries, the two lovers confessed, then kissed, after which they shared an "intimate, passionate and eventually sexual relationship", ignoring the disapproval of their peers. Joining the SPDF As part of a genetic research project in order to find potential mages, the SPDF tracked Alexia down when she was 15-years old and offered her a chance to join. Alexia accepted, under the condition that Shelby Rose was also allowed to join. The SPDF complied and both lovers joined, starting their training together. Her aptitude at magic became clear soon enough, and her enhanced senses enabled her to recognize most blueprints, magical structures and codes, in turn making the practical application easier for her. According to her logbook entries, she and Shelby Rose continued their loving and sexual relationship, as well as discussing their training lessons together and coming up with practical solutions in case something failed. It is also during that time that Alexia modified Shelby Rose's talisman with her permission, to enable Alexia to track her lover down in case something happened to her. She just "couldn't bear the thought of it alone", according to her logbook entries, feeling that it would "haunt her for life". She lost her parents already, and just couldn't lose her partner as well. Meeting Noah, James and Marie Belle Joining Team 16 First Missions on the Team The Wraiths The Stone Indicents Fugitives On the Run Redemption Finding a Purpose The Search for her Father Truth The Dying Planet Comatose In the hospital, the doctor tells Noah, James and Marie Belle that Alexia's in a very bad condition. The three SPDF agents discuss the odds of Alexia recovering, but Shelby Rose barges in, demanding the trio and the doctor to tell her about her girlfriend's condition. The doctor, realizing that Shelby Rose is Alexia's girlfriend, tells her the truth; that Alexia has fallen in a coma and it is not likely for her to wake up, and there's not much point in keeping her on life support for much longer. The doctor diagnoses that Alexia's brain activity is "jumbled up and all over the place", like a huge brain trauma, and that patients like her "almost never recover" from their illness. The doctor leaves the room so that Noah, James, Marie Belle and Shelby can be alone with the dying Alexia and get their closure. Vessel of Aster The pieces fall together for Shelby Rose and she kneels down next to Alexia's deathbed in tears. Noah, James and Marie Belle try to comfort the grief-ridden Shelby Rose, but all out of a sudden, a light envelops Alexia's body and her heartbeat, brain signs and other vital signs return to normal. Her breath returns and Alexia opens her eyes and begins to talk, but her eyes glow golden, and her demeanor is impersonal and distant. It turns out that Alexia is, in fact, possessed by Aster, the Guardian of Light. In the body of Alexia, the Guardian of Light begins to explain that the damage to Alexia's mind and Spirit was too big for her to heal by herself. If, in this condition, the damaged Alexia woke up, it might not even technically be "her" in there at all, but a broken, catatonic mess incapable of functioning on her own and in a constant state of suffering and pain. The fact that Alexia has enhanced senses meant that the Shoggoth's mind-breaking power was about triple as effective on her, and if she was "normal", she might not have been affected that badly. In her coma, the dying Alexia called out for a "miracle" to heal her and let the Guardian of Light in, forming a pact to let Aster temporarily possess the girl and heal her from the inside with healing light. Smiting Juno, Jupiter and Minerva The Past Category:The Outbreak Story characters Category:SPDF agents Category:SPDF High Officers